


Persona 5: Encounter by Fate

by Accendere



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Akechi Goro is a good guy, Akechi and Futaba are half-siblings, Akira has an older twin sister, OC Black Mask, Personas can become humans in the real world because I said so!, Uncharted: The Lost Legacy References, We need more Human Personas AU, so is Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Akira Kurusu, a young teenager who had become a successful archaeologist even before the age of 16, makes his first visit to Japan in years since his adoption along with his best friend, partner as well as his Persona, the gentleman thief Arsene.After going to Tokyo, he makes his way to the quaint cafe of Leblanc to have a nice cup of coffee and does not expect the encounter of a certain girl.





	1. Chapter 1

A pair of twins was born 20 minutes apart.

The first one, a baby girl, was born with coffee brown eyes. She was the feisty one, immediately crying a few seconds right after she was born.

The second one, a baby boy, was born with clear silver eyes. He was the quiet half of the twins. Unlike his elder sister, he had never uttered a single vocal sound. At first, the doctors got worried and had thought that he was the sickly one but it turns out that he is just as healthy as his sister, if not more.

But these twins didn't get a good start.

The mother, who had never intended to raise them in the first place, had put them up for adoption. She only gave birth to them because she lacked money for an abortion. She even considered abandoning them in alleyway. Not even the father cared for what she did.

At the orphanage, a young couple who couldn't have any children showed up and took interest in one of the many infants.

But only took one of the twins.

They saw no value in a quiet boy who could not utter a sound and barely moving a muscle, seeing him as the inferior half of the twins.

(Oh, how wrong they are...)

The girl, who had everything a normal child would have, lived in the home of her new family under a new last name. Her parents would gush over her and give her the loving affection any child wants.

The boy, still in the orphanage, isolated himself from his peers even after years of knowing them since infancy. At the time, he only finds joy in reading books in the orphanage library, especially extremely complicated books regarding history and science, in the latter case, he only does so in secret as to not gain any unwanted attention.

But his hobby caused his peers see him in a negative light.

His horizons were expanded to an extent that he did not expect at three years of age.

A man came to the orphanage one day.

Apparently, he had gotten lost and only came to ask for directions.

Just when he was about to leave, he had spotted the boy.

The boy had been spotted reading something that is too young for a young child to even understand.

He asked what he was reading and let out a very amused laughter when he saw what kind of books that were near him.

Books about historical sites and artifacts from different countries isn't something that most people his age would understand.

Plus, Algebra...

He gave him an amused smile before leaving.

A few days later, the boy heard that someone wanted to take him.

He didn't really feel anything about it.

He'd rather just hide in the library with all his beloved books of fantasies.

But then he learned who it is.

The man came back with an idiotic smile on his face.

Even when the boy came with him, he hadn't spoken a word to him.

Most of the new kids at the orphanage thought he was mute when they all first met him. But he wasn't actually, the only people he had ever spoken to was the orphanage staff and only ever spoke simple words like  _Yes, No_ or  _Whatever_.

In fact, those three words were the only words that he had ever spoken to someone else.

Not that it mattered to him, anyway.

He learned a few things from the man while they were going to who knows where.

His name was Arthur Kurusu and he is half-Japanese (hence his surname) and half-European.

That's pretty much it.

In all honesty, he didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the airport.

He tried to ask Arthur where they are going but the man just kept on dismissing the subject and so he's in a airplane with a man he barely even knows to who knows where.

About in almost less than a day, they reached their destination.

Rome...

The boy wondered if this is where his new adoptive parent lived and was about to ask him before being blindfolded and instructed to just follow him.

...

He could  _not_ believe his eyes when he saw what laid before him.

It was on the page of the book he was reading a few days ago.

The Colosseum of Rome.

The largest Roman amphitheater in the world.

"Fanboying now, are we?" Arthur gave the most cheekiest grin he had ever saw on him.

For the first time in a long time, Akira Kurusu's lips curled upwards as he appreciated the marvelous sight before him.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Arsene exploring Tokyo.

"This has officially become one of my top twenty most crowded cities in my book. It's still only 7:00 in the morning!"

"Personally, I think Manila's more crowded than Tokyo."

Good grief. It's been a long time since he last stepped foot in his home country that Akira nearly forgot how crowded it is in his home city. He checked his phone to see the map in Shibuya, seeing that the hotel is actually nearby.

"Akira." His friend, Arsene, called out to him, pointing at a particular building nearby, "I think that's the Ritz-Carlton."

Akira nodded as he looked back to his phone, seeing that the image inside his phone and the tall building looked exactly alike before putting it away in his pocket both men walked towards the luxurious-looking building.

* * *

"Good afternoon. How may we be of service?" The female clerk politely bowed in greeting.

"One room with two beds, please."

The clerk checked the rooms on her computer before nodding, "Yes, sir. We still have many available rooms."

"Are there any available in the top floor?"

"Yes, sir."

"We'll take that one. We're staying for a month, though, we might extend it."

The clerk nodded in confirmation before typing on her computer, "Your names, sir?"

"Akira Kurusu and Francois Lémieux."

The clerk looked upon in confusion upon the last name and, upon closer observation, realized that the older man did not looked like Japanese at all (though, he did held some resemblance to the young teenager).

Akira tilted his head upon seeing the confusion on the woman's face before realizing that she must have trouble spelling the foreign name. He gently nudge his friend who realized what he meant and pulled out his ID, lending it to the woman to aid.

The clerk gave back his ID as well as their room key before politely bowing once again, "Thank you very much. Please enjoy your stay."

The man gave her a charming smile, "It is we who should be thanking for your services,  _Mademoiselle_."

The clerk blushed at the older man's response and the young raven slightly elbowed him as they went to the elevator. Both of them were chuckling in amusement as the elevator ascended.

"What was that for? I was just thanking her."

"If you do that again, I'm gonna change your last name to  _Fosse_."

"Please don't call me a ditch."

The two bursted out in laughter after Arsene's statement. The two of them are always like this when they get bored or to relieve stress. Eventually, their laughter slowly subsided once the elevator door opens and made their way to their room during their long break.

Once they entered their hotel room, Akira plopped onto the bed and yawned as Arsene gazed at the large window which brought forth the sight of Tokyo and its tower. He knew the sight he's seeing right now will be beautiful at night.

He shifted his gaze back to his user, who is now currently sleeping comfortably on the very soft bed. They did just got here from the airport with barely any sleep so he'll leave him be for now.

Arsene pulled out a chair and shifted his position in a comfortable way before pulling out one of Akira's many novels and adjusting his monocle. He isn't as tired as him.

He still needs to get his reading done.

* * *

_"*Yawn*"_

Akira groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them to clear his blurry vision. He sat up on his bed and sees Arsene closing the book and putting it back in their suitcase.

"Finished your reading?" Arsene gave a nod.

"Yes. It's a good thing you bought this book before we left Italy."

"It is limited edition, after all. It probably would've been gone soon if we hadn't bought it first." Akira yawned again, "How long was I asleep?"

"All morning. It's 2:00 in the afternoon."

"We still have plenty of time to go sight seeing, then!" Akira cheerfully said before hopping off the bed.

"We should get lunch first." Arsene told him, "Where should we go?"

"I heard about a buffet in Wilton Hotel just nearby."

"Hm, not bad." Arsene agreed, standing up, "Why didn't we just stayed _there_ , though?"

Akira just shrugged as he rummaged through his briefcase and took out his black travel camera, "This place is a lot higher than that hotel."

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've last tasted Japanese cuisine."

The two went to the famous buffet of Shibuya once they left their hotel. Both of them just picked a couple of dishes that looked rather exotic (though, not actually exotic) which both Akira and Arsene wanted to try as it looked unusual.

"This is matsutake mushroom, right?" Arsene asked, holding said food with his chopsticks.

Akira nodded, "Yep. They're really expensive. A box of those mushrooms would costs thousands of yen."

Arsene took a bite of the mushroom and smiled in satisfaction, "Well, I must say, I understand why these are so expensive when we ordered them."

"Yeah, I'm surprised at the variety of dishes with matsutake. I didn't know there were so many recipes."

_"Hey, do you see them?"_

The pair halted their conversation upon hearing some chattering close by.

_"Those two look so high-class!"_

_"They look like models."_

_"Look at the guy with the monocle, He's so handsome!"_

_"The other guy looks like my age! I might have a chance with him!"_

_"Could they be foreigners?"_

_"I wonder if I could ask one of them out..."_

Akira's cheeks slightly flushes at gossiping comments directed at them as Arsene just shook his head while chuckling in amusement.

"Looks like we're becoming famous by minute. It won't be long before everyone finds who you are."

"Let's finish quickly. I'd rather not have the media interview me over and over again." Akira said with his face still slightly red as comments about asking them out are becoming more and more audible every few seconds.

* * *

"So, where should we go now? We have a lot of free time on our hands." Arsene inquired.

"Let's explore station square. That seems like a good place to start."

The pair began to explore Tokyo, with the young raven preparing to take many photos.

* * *

"So this is the Buchiko Statue, huh..."

"It is the faithful dog that waited for his master to the end, correct? I'm moved by his loyalty."

* * *

"This is Rise Kujikawa, right? That famous idol?"

"Are you finally interested in having a love life?"

"Nope."

* * *

"This crepe is delicious! Especially the strawberries!"

"Wait, this is your first time trying this?"

"I never had the chance to eat this when I was a kid." __

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. But you lost the challenge."

"Ugh..."

"Goodness, I'm full just from watching you."

* * *

Eventually, they have reached Yongen-Jaya in the evening.

The pair walked around the residential area idly, not finding anything noteworthy. The older man noticed his friend's distant eyes wandering towards the next residential area ahead.

"Your orphanage is in that area, right?"

Akira nodded stiffly, "There's no point in going there. I doubt they even remember me."

Arsene remained silent.

He stopped when the boy suddenly halted. Shifting his gaze to where his user is looking at, he sees a building with potted plants at the front that rather stood out from the other houses due to its rather classic appearance.

**coffee &curry**

**Leblanc**

"Coffee and curry? That's a rather unique combination." Arsene commented before seeing Akira staring at it for a long time.

"Let's just have coffee. I'm 100% sure that you can't even eat because of that challenge earlier."

Akira placed a hand on his stomach, "Yeah... I can't even take another bite."

And so, he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Arsene looks like, he looks identical to Akira's concept art (the one with the slicked back hair). As for their outfits, both of them are wearing black suits and very long coats (Think of Akira's long coat without the flaps while Arsene is more of a typical gentleman and even wears a white cravat and a monocle).
> 
> Akira is NOT letting him wear a top hat for more unwanted attention.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are grammatical mistakes or lack of detail in the chapter... I wrote this while I'm still awake at 3:00 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. (+_+)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro meets his new regulars and lead an interesting discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little bit of research on the internet, I decided to use Irene Adler as the OC's Persona because she's the only interesting female I could find who's connected with Sherlock Holmes.

Sojiro was having a slow day.

He had forgotten that it's Sunday (god, he's getting old) and even came to Leblanc early this morning, only to find out what day it is when he saw the morning news, no wonder Akiko overslept (she tends to sleep all morning with her cat when there's no school).

Once the girl woke up, she would lazily step out of the attic still in her pajamas (he often scolded her for that until the 5th time when he decided to just let it be) to eat her favorite curry as Futaba joins in and talk about her favorite show (Featherman, was it...?) with her older sister figure while the cat would just rest on the dark-haired girl's lap.

He thought she was going to be trouble at the beginning of the year and damn, how wrong he was.

Sojiro had to thought that the girl would be everything a delinquent would be but it was the exact opposite. She was bright, cheerful, kind, polite and friendly to others that no one would believe that she has a criminal record (which she isn't supposed to have...).

Maybe it was her personality that attracted the weird people that kept hanging out in his cafe. The first ones was the foreign woman and the guy with weird mustache that claimed to be the cat's owner came into Leblanc back in April.

It was soon followed by her large group of clowns that is composed of not only children but also some weirdly-dressed foreign adults that came from who knows where (He had no idea how all of them fit into the attic...).

It wasn't until he learned that they are actually the Phantom Thieves of Hearts that people kept on talking about that he finally lets them do whatever they want and hopes that they can find Wakaba's killer.

Plus, he was told all about the Metaverse and the identities of the foreign adults that were always with them.

Always. Even in their mind, literally.

Her friends came in today to hang out and he didn't need to prepare anything because the blonds (including the dancer and that guy that talks like a pirate) brought a large pack of snacks.

Business was slow today, as there wasn't any customers that came in. He initially attempted to close the shop early but decided to just make them some curry for dinner.

Right now, he's just cleaning the small empty jar that have yet to be filled with coffee beans.

Until he heard the bell of the door ring.

Two guys came into the cafe with noticeably dark clothing. His gaze first landed on the older man with the monocle, who looked like a foreigner and then the boy that looked strangely familiar.

Both of them were wearing black suits and coats, which both looked like it was made from another country.

Something inside him clicked when he saw the younger boy's face.

Why in the world does he look almost exactly like Akiko?

He nearly thought that he just saw Akiko for a second there, especially with his curly, frizzy hair.

Her parents told him that she was an only child so a... lookalike?

Could some random stranger truly resemble someone this much?

Ah, screw it.

"Wow..." The teenage boy looked around the cafe with interest, "This reminds me of the Vintage Cafe in Bordeaux."

The one with the monocle nodded, "It has a nice relaxing atmosphere as well. I like it."

Smiling slightly at their compliments towards his cafe, he set the empty jar down, "So, what'll it be?"

"The house blend, please." The boy smiled politely at him, and hell, he almost couldn't tell the difference between his face and Akiko's.

"Coming right up. Take a seat." Sojiro said before making his way to the counter and activating the siphon while the two new customers took a seat.

While waiting for the coffee, Sojiro took a long peek at the two. The boy took out an expensive looking camera from his coat and seemed to be checking some photos. Meanwhile, the older guy while reading a book snuck a few glances all around his cafe, as if appreciating the entire place for its quiet atmosphere away from the loud noise of the city outside.

The coffee is soon finished and Sojiro gives them the two cups.

"Here it is."

"Ah, thank you." The boy put away his camera and both of them took a sip of the coffee.

"Hm?"

Sojiro stroked his beard, "What is it."

"Bitter, yet there is a certain amount of sweetness in it." The boy commented, "Such a complex flavor means you must have used different kinds of coffee beans. Most coffees doesn't taste good that way and yet, this one of the most delicious ones I've ever tasted. It's almost as if you created a new flavor."

Sojiro smirked at his commentary, "Oh? Are you a connoisseur?"

The boy shook his head, "Not at all."

The older man finished his drink, smiling in satisfaction, "This coffee is magnificent. Looks like we found our relaxation spot now."

"Certainly. I'm definitely coming back for this."

Well, looks like he found some new regulars now.

"It's a shame that I wouldn't be able to try the curry right now." The boy lamented, "But I'm going to try it once I come back."

"Why not now, then?" Sojiro asks.

"It's because he took the stupid burger challenge earlier that he couldn't bring himself to eat right now." The older guy chided at him.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was  _that_ big!?"

Burger Challenge?  _Oh_ , the Big Bang Burger...

"Sojiro! I'm going to the bathhouse!"

A cheerful female voice interrupted their conversation and sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the cafe until a tall girl with a frizzy bob haircut made her way downstairs.

"Akiko! We have a customer!" Sojiro chided.

Akiko adjusted her bag on her shoulder and once she reached the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry... huh?"

Both the girl and the boy stared at each other.

"Um... hello." The boy greeted rather nervously at her stare as if she's looking directly into his soul. His friend also looked in an observant way.

After a few moments of silence, the girl named Akiko jumped, realizing just now that she was rudely staring at the stranger and immediately bowed in apology, "Ah! I'm sorry for staring!"

Sojiro chuckled, knowing why they both looked at each other like that, "It feels as if you're both staring at a mirror, am I right?"

Both of them nodded.

"A female version of Akira... now that's something I don't see everyday." His friend said.

"Shut it."

"Wow. Even your names are similar." Sojiro noted, now feeling a little bit creeped out by this  _coincidence_.

_"Now on breaking news..."_

All of them turned at the TV.

_"The police have yet to find trace of the Phantom Thieves' identities. Investigation is currently going underway for their possible connection to the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns that have been occurring a lot more frequently."_

Akiko frowned sadly. They didn't do any of that. She felt Morgana perched on her shoulder and his ears drooped when he heard the news.

"The Phantom Thieves, huh? They've been famous worldwide recently." Akira noted while resting his head on his palm.

"Yeah. Since a few months ago, no matter which country we go to, there's always the Phantom Thieves among the gossip." The monocle guy agreed.

"You two aren't from here, then?" Akiko asks curiously, Sojiro not even bothering to scold her.

Akira shook his head, "I was born here in Tokyo but I haven't been in Japan since I was three."

"Oh, I see..." Akiko still looked at him thoughtfully. I mean, who wouldn't stare at someone who's pretty much like a mirror to you?

"So, Francois..."

Akiko turned her gaze to the older man. So he's French?

"Isn't it weird?" Akira started, unintentionally everyone's attention, "The Phantom Thieves' reputation skyrocketed at an abnormal rate to the point of being worldwide famous only just recently and just suddenly went downhill because of a strange occurrence."

"Strange occurrence?" Akiko asks, knowing what's he saying but wondering where he's getting to.

"The President of Okumura's Foods' death." Francois answered for him, "He spread his company in different countries so that's why his death held so much impact."

"O-Oh..."

"Why do think that it's strange?" Sojiro asks, aware of Akiko's nervousness.

"His death is strange itself. I heard from a friend of mine that all their previous targets have confessed to their crimes publicly and all of them are still alive. He also said to me that a principal from where the first change of heart occurred had a mental shutdown and that was credited to the Phantom Thieves."

Oh yeah. Kobayakawa...

"Ever since the Okumura incident that cause of the mental shutdown incidents have been blamed onto the Phantom Thieves due to the fact that a calling card was found in his quarters. Which said incidents have been happening for two years even before the Phantom Thieves were even formed."

"Meaning...?"

"The possibility which I personally believe in... is that the Phantom Thieves were framed for murder."

Akiko, Sojiro and even the cat widened her eyes.

"Um, if you haven't been here in Japan since you were a kid. Then how do you know about the mental shutdowns?" Akiko asks, strangely sounding relieved.

"I have a friend who's living here for the time being. He told me all about Tokyo before I came here." Akira explained.

"Yeah. And he's gonna hear all about your defeat at the challenge." Francois teased.

"Shut. Up. Anyway. I'm not a fan but I believe in their justice of exposing corrupt adults."

Akiko brightened up, "Really?"

Akira nodded.

"I also like their style of stealing their hearts." Francois said, chuckling in amusement.

All of them heard a beep and Akira checked his foreign brand watch, seeing that it's already late.

"Looks like we gotta go." Akira took out a bill and placed it on the counter, "Thank you for the amazing coffee."

"That was one of the best ones I've had." Francois agreed.

"No need." Sojiro waved his hand. He interrupted them before they could protest, "Think of it as a first time sample. After all, you said you're coming back, right?"

Both of the men looked at each other before the barista and their lips curled up a smirk, "Okay, then. I'll see you next time."

The two left the cafe and Sojiro turned to his ward.

"Didn't you say you were going to the bathhouse?"

"Oh, right!"

Once Morgana stuffed himself in the bag, he was still wondering about something.

_"Why do they feel so familiar...?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if I didn't write more details regarding the story or Akiko's character but I'm a bit sleep deprived lately and college is about to come...
> 
> Other Human Personas have yet to come but I will do so in later chapters and I hope my writing will get better!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story just popped into my head after watching my cousin play Uncharted: The Lost Legacy on my PS4!  
> ≧∇≦
> 
> I've never been out of country before so I'm just applying what I've learned on the internet to this story.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
